rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
Documentation
This page describes how to do various tasks. These are mainly articles that were written by the RT community. If you haven't installed RT then you should read InstallationGuides. You may also want to see the wiki pages FAQ and UserManual Configuration * SiteConfig - All about configuring RT using RT_SiteConfig.pm file. * ApacheConfig - Apache configuration tips, for first time configuration read ManualApacheConfig. * CustomStatuses - How to add custom statuses and reasons why you don't want to do this. * FastCGIConfiguration * LockLessSessionsMySQL - How to configure sessions in mysql without locks * MultipleInstances - Run multiple RT instances, mixing-and-matching versions of RT and local modification. * PerformanceTuning - RT can run fast! * PrivilegedUsers - So you know who should be privileged in your RT. * RenameInstance - How to change the name of an RT instance * Rights - Descriptions of most rights in RT. * RightsQuickStart - Getting started using RT Rights. * SomeProblems - Easy, uncommon problems and their solutions. Email Interface This section is about MTAs and handling of incoming and transferring outgoing emails. See also section about scrips below to get ideas how to configure notifications and its content. EmailInterface - all things about handling emails in one place Web User Interface * AddCustomStyleSheet - How to add a css file using a callback * ChangeDefaultRTAtAGlance - How to change the default RT At A Glance page in RT 3.5.x * ChangeLogo - How to change the RT logo from the default Best Practical logo. * DisplayCustomFieldsInTicketSearch * HideConfigurationTab - Hide the configuration tab from regular users. * PersistentSessions - Making users' sessions persistent * ReverseHistoryOrder - Reverse the order of transactions on a ticket's history page. * RssFeed - How to use RT's RSS feeds. * SearchOnDates - Describes how powerful a search on dates can be. * TicketDates - Describes all date fields Ticket has * TicketSQL - Pseudo SQL used in the Query Builder and API * Dashboards - A collection of saved searches that are run on a schedule you define and emailed to you. * UpdatevsSaveChanges - Difference between "Update" and "Save Changes" button in UI Service tasks and RT system maintenance See also EmailInterface and configuration section above * CleanupSessions - in the most cases you should do it * ConfigureEscalation * RecoverRootPassword * RecoverSuperUserRights * RenameInstance - How to change the name of an RT instance * TimedNotifications - Use RT-Crontool to automatically send ticket-related notifications. * UseRtCrontool - Description of rt-crontool usage. * UseRtReminder - Description of contrib rt-remind script. * UseRtTool - Description of the bin/rt command line tool. RT for Bug tracking * SeverityCodes Scrips area Everything related to Scrips, ScripActions, ScripConditions and Templates. See also "Customization & Internals" below. * AddNewNotifyActions - How to add new notify actions with Action::Notify module (part of RT) * ApprovalCreation - An attempt at an easier description of the Approval mechanism. * ApproximateSeparateQueues - A description of one method using LDAP and custom fields to approximate separate queues. * AutogeneratedPassword - Send users an autogenerated password on ticket submission. * ChooseTemplateByUserLang - On the fly choose alternative template according to user's language. * CodeSnippets * NotifyOwner - Send ticket owners notification that they now own a ticket. * ScripExecOrder * UniqueAutoReplies - How to Generate a different Auto-Reply for each Queue. * WorkFlow - Modeling a simple workflow with RT * WorkFlow2 - Slightly different workflow with RT * WriteCustomAction - Article about custom actions writing. * WriteCustomCondition - Article about custom conditions writing. Migrate * PgToMySQL - migration process from PostgreSQL to MySQL. * MySQLToPg - migration process from MySQL to PostgreSQL. * MigrateToNewServer - migration from one server to another. * MySQLToOracle - migration process from MySQL to !Oracle RT database * AddDatabaseRecords - adding records into DB without code or SQL * DBSchema * DatabaseAdmin * SetStartingId - how to set starting id in the RT table, for example id of the tickets * GetWatcherInfoByTicket - SQL query that SELECT Requestors, Ccs, AdminCcs info by Ticket id. * GetTicketInfoByWatcher - SQL query that SELECT Tickets info by Requestors, Ccs or AdminCcs id. * AttachmentsSizeSQL Customization & Internals * AutomatedTests - How to write RT automated tests. * ClassObjectsMethods - Definition of the Class, Objects and Methods used in the RT (useful to do scrips) * Customizing - introduction to RT's customization features. * Debug - How to enable debug output in RT, Apache, and your database server. * GetSoftwareVersions - Discovering which versions of software you have installed. * GlobalObjects - Global variables and objects that can be used in your code. * ObjectModel - overview of the RT API. * ScripExecOrder * TransactionBatchStage Other * AccentBug - How to work around UTF/accent bug if using Perl < 5.8.3 * CliBasics - A basic example on writing a CLI program to add tickets with custom fields. * CompilingPerl